PieGuyRulz Wiki:Policy
This is the general policy of the wiki. It is under construction and will be developed over time. Policy All things noted upon in this policy MUST be abided to. If you think there is a problem with the policy, then either: contact an administrator, who will decide with other administrators whether or not it should be changed, put a post on the wiki matters board, or make a blog post. Pages Pages that are allowed *All video pages, and their respective transcripts. *Any list of notably fallacies or themes that are noted upon more than once. *Any series that PIEGUYRULZ has created. *Any necessary template. *Any very notable trivia that appears in many videos. An example of this would be the Piecons. *Any notable people that PIEGUYRULZ has worked with *Any other page that could have a sufficient amount of information. If you are unsure then you should contact an administrator. Pages that are NOT allowed *Any page on a location. *Any page about a video from another YouTuber that PIEGUYRULZ has collaborated with, but is not in that video. *Pages that have nothing to do with PIEGUYRULZ or the wiki. Promotion The following lists how to get promoted on the wiki. Requesting *Any user that wishes to be promoted to content moderator, chat moderator, discussion moderator, or rollback may contact an administrator. Any user who wishes to be promoted to administrator must contact a bureaucrat. :*If you are not promoted, then you have to wait until 2 weeks after your denial to be eligible for the right again. :*If you whine about your refusal, you will be ineligible for another 3 months as well as the 2 weeks after your denial. Nomination *Any user who thinks that another user should be promoted to a right should create a blog post. The user in question will have to respond to the blog post in 7 days or it will automatically be denied. Multiple accounts *Multiple accounts are generally accepted as something that does not to be punished for. However, in certain circumstances, you may be blocked for abusing multiple accounts. The following things are good reasons to use another account. You will not be sanctioned for any of these. *Making test edits to your user namespace. *Starting again because you forgot your password to your old account. *Testing out tools. (Administrators, Discussion moderators, Chat moderators and Content moderators ONLY.) :*The testing must also not harm the wiki in any way (i.e. vandalising so that you can block the user.) Any user doing this will be demoted from all of their currently existing rights. *Starting again under a new name. :*This DOES NOT give you permission to evade a block. If you create another account to protest or evade your block, your situation will only become worse. The following things are not good reasons to use another account. You will be sanctioned through blocking for any and every one of these. *Using multiple accounts to evade a block. The account you used to evade the block will be blocked indefinitely, and your block will be expanded to 1 year (if under 1 year) *Using multiple accounts to get away with vandalism. The account you used to vandalise will be blocked indefinitely and you will be blocked for 6 months. Profanity *You are free to swear in comments, blogs, and forum posts. This however must not be used directly against another user to discriminate them. *Do not include profanity in articles unless you are directly quoting something. Any other edits containing swearing will be reverted. *Racism is not tolerated. Any such behaviour will result in an immediate block. Category:PieGuyRulz Wiki